Naruto Ōtsutsuki
by Kianstormofwirlpools
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Gifted with immense power but his memories are gone but not his feelings and bonds to his friends.


I do not own Naruto Hinata does and forever will.

Hinata cried silently under her covers. It had been five weeks since the Sasuke retrieval Mission, everyone but one was retrieved and sent to the hospital for treatment. Now you would think its Sasuke whos the missing person that wasn't retrieved. But Hinata could care less of that traitor Uchiha. What she was crying about was the person she would give her heart to was missing and no matter how long and far they searched they couldn't find any traces of him.

Hinata looked from under her sheets and faced the clock. It was 10:28 it was beginning to get dark too. Whipping her eyes to rid the tears Hinata got out of bed and walked in to her private bathroom. She turned the nozzle and water started to fill the bathtub. Taking her coat of and hanging it in the closet. As she toke off her shirt she noticed that her once long hair is now reaching the bottom of her neck. When she removed the rest of her cloths she stared at her own body taking notice that her chest has grown a cup in size since the chunin exams when they were a high b-cup she was now a generous c-cup in size. Even though she was embarrassed by her quick growth she wanted only one person to see them. She once again started weeping in sorrow at the fact she may never see him again or tell him how she feels for him.

She dried her eyes and slowly slipped into the bath. She just soaked in the water for a long period of time not really interested in scrubbing herself clean.

Hinata pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her chin upon her knees. Thinking back to Tsunade report of her crutches last mission. According everything was fine once the sand siblings arrived on the battle field. But when Kakashi arrived at the valley of the end it was nothing but a creator 2k wide and 2.6k deep. What ever energy remaining there had severely concerned Hateke to advise the hokage to only allow high ranking shinobi to enter that area. If it wasent for that she would have gone and searched until she couldn't move and than more.

After Hinata finished her bath she placed on a lavender silk nightgown that clung to her upper body than fell loosely to her ankles. Hinata sat onto her large cushioned windowsill and looked up into the stars seeing them shined as bright as they could as if they were beacons. Hinata smiled sadly knowing if they were she would use them to find him. Hinata closed her eyes and clasped her hands and prayed "please help guide him home. I promise to cconfess my feelings...please." She said desperately at the end. Hinata left the sill and layed on her bed with hope and determination in her mind knowing she wold find him and soon.

-Forest(no villige in sight in sight)-

Two trees in tall tall and thick forest streched bented and twisted into the formation of a sphere with the branches entwined in such a way that barly any light could penetrate the sphere of thick branches. There was a faint orange yellow glow that seeped through the small openings in between the branches.

Inside the sphere a humanoid object laid on a soft leaf bed created by the misformed tree. The glow originating from him obscuring the small environment it was in. The light from the human began receding causing the branches it was surrounded by to become visible. The light as if it was a shell began to crack. From the crakes a white ooze like substance began to seep through. As more and more cracks formes the white ooze turned black. The now black substance was now decaying into into dust. The light shatterd around the head of the human. The features now being clear.

An old man was walking in the still unknown woods. This old man had an aura of kindness with a hint of power. He wore a dark orange kimono that ended at his ankles with a black wraping tied around his waist mutiple times. The old man had a full head of silver/grey hair that tied in a continuous ponytail that ended at the middle of his back. The man had dark havel eyes. And finally he was 5"11 in height.

As the old man walked through the forest in the corner of his eye he saw the most interesting trees he has ever seen.

The old man smiled 'well if that not sign i dont know what is.' He thought eagerly. The old man hurriedly walked torwards the odd trees, steeping over above ground roots and dodging branches in his way. As the man now only inches away from the trees noticed a faint glow coming from the small openings between the branches. "What in the devil" he mutterd softly. His eyes widen as a hand pierced through the branches. The old man avoided injury by...turning his upper body slightly to the right.

The arm receded into the sphere. The sound of flesh hitting wood was heard as multiple cracks began forming in different areas of the sphere. The old man reached into his kimono, preparing for the beast that may come from the sphere.

"ROOOAAAAR!" The roar came from the sphere further cracking it to finally it shatterd in a exposion.

The old man steeped forward, the dust, smoke and wooden debris from the explosion literally split in front of him. The debris going to his sides. The old man looked in disbelief as the smoke Slowly dissipated revealing the the upper body the now confirmed teen, his lower body still obscured by the remaing smoke.

The teen body was that of a slightly muscular Olympic runner. Even with this there showed a slight remain of baby fan on his face giving him a slight boyish look. On his cheeks he had FIVE perfectly symmetrical whisker like marks on his face. He had spiky light golden sun kissed hair that gently fell to his shoulders. The boys eyes were closed to the world.

The old man removed his hand from his kimono seeing it was just a child. Granted a child that almost speared his head through but a child non the less.

The teen rose his head and opened his eyes.

"!" The old man took a steep back as the boy's eyes revealed themselves. His sclera was a bright sky blue that was also as deep as the blue ocean. His pupil was a brilliant white. This wasent the shooking factor the shook came from the three white tomos slowly circling around each of the boys pupils. The old man's gears began turning "how did one of thoes get here and Inari's forest of all places.' He ended his thoughts in a scowl.

The man was released from his thougts when the boy straighted his posture slightly.

The teen's eyes were half closed as if he was half asleep. The boy took a ragid steep forward than another he was taking ragid steeps forward but they were were getting clumsyer and clumsyer with each steep. The teen was either ignorant to the mans presence or wasent acknowledging it as he had already passed him and the man just watched the boy.

The boy steeped on a root when finally his legs gave out and he fell forward. Before he hit the ground the still unknown man grabed him by the waist preventing the chiled from hitting the ground.

The man sighed at the limp form in his arm. The dust cloud finally completely dispersed reviling the tattered remains of orange pants that loosely held onto his waist. The man placed the boy on his back. He turned his head to look at the boy who did not repond in any way to being carried."You may have similar eyes of the fallen branch but its obvious that yours is diffrent"he began walking through the forest once more, "They shouldn't have a problem if an injured lad like yourself even if you have thoes eyes." He finished confident in end. He turned his head forward never noticing the boys eyes as they closed turned into a nine pointed blue star in that white pupil with a white sclera.

-Next Day-

White-blue eyes opened to see a wooden sealing that was a showing singns of old age. The unknown child rose to a sitting position looking curously around himself not recognizing any of hid surroundings. He steadily rose from the bed he reasted on and began walking to the window on the other side of the room. He looked through it to see many people, young and old walking on the dirt road going into difrent buildings and leaving them with an assortment of different items. What were they doing? He looked to the small ones who were running in the streets. He looked to the far left to see a group of men who wore assortments of light metal clothing(armor).

The sound of creaking wood caused the blond to turn to the origin of the sound. The old man from before opened the door smiling to the boy even though all he received was a impassive stare. "I am glad to your up and about it has been 5 days." He received no answer or anything that indicated that he understood him. The boy just resumed looking at the window.

The old man shrugged and turned to leave.

"Naruto"

The man smiled "Hittaru." He than closed the door.


End file.
